


Friendships

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Friendships

It was a known fact,  
That Clint Barton sucked at relationships.  
Whether romantic or personal.   
He always managed to screw them up.  
He was a train wreck in relationships. 

He didn't have a,   
Lot of personal relationships.   
His family was long dead.  
Plus he didn't have a good,  
Relationship with his father.  
The man who beat him.

Clint ironically,   
Excelled at friendships.  
He has a large friends circle.  
He makes friends easily.   
Even as a child.  
He likes to joke around with them.


End file.
